


good morning

by softmagnusbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Fluff, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, POV Alec, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 03:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softmagnusbane/pseuds/softmagnusbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mornings have always been Alec's favorite time of day...</p>
            </blockquote>





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at the-magnificentbane.tumblr.com :)

Waking up has always been Alec’s favorite part of the day, when he lived at the institute there was always a moment of peace, serenity, when he woke up in his hard bed. A moment where everything was okay and he wasn’t weighed down by his responsibilities. 

Then the moment would pass and he would be up and out of his room in 20 minutes tops, he never did shower for enjoyment. That was another thing Magnus introduced him to when they moved in together. 

Speaking of the magnificent man… Having lived together for 3 months now, Alec still finds himself loving waking up even more, it’s still his favorite part of the day, just for a different reason. 

He looks down at the sleeping beauty on his chest, Magnus’ hair is down, covering his face in that angle, but his breaths are deep and he makes a quiet almost purring sound every now and then. Alec smiles to himself, tightening his arms around the other man slightly, not enough to wake him up, just enough to feel the warmth of his breath on his chest.

He turns to the side to look at the time, 05:20, he still has 40 minutes before he needs to get up, 70 until he has to leave for the institute. He knows Magnus has around the same amount of time before he has to go meet his first client of the day, ‘an early bird’ Magnus had grumbled the night before, clearly annoyed he couldn’t sleep a little longer. 

Although Alec would nod along and act like it was truly horrible his lover couldn’t get more sleep in the morning, he secretly loved it. The mornings where they wake up together are even better than the ones where he wakes up with the other man sleeping in his arms, and watches him for a few seconds before silently moving him to the other side of the bed and leaving. 

The mornings they get together are few and sometimes quite far apart; they both have pretty busy schedules after all. However, that only makes the time they get together even more precious. 

Not that Alec doesn’t get jealous at times, that Jace and Clary get to be with each other almost all day everyday, with both of them being shadowhunters and living in the institute. He’s happy for them, if somewhat sad all the same that he and Magnus can’t be with each other whenever they want to as long as they want to.

But then he’ll remember the stolen moments they get together. The times when Magnus portals in just for a kiss and then leaves with an innuendo and a wink, the times when Magnus makes him coffee ready the night before and the fact that he always makes an effort not to be kept as late by clients as he used to when he was single.  
Not to mention the amazing sex they have whenever they’ve been unable to do anything but sleep next to each other for a few days, when they’re so hungry for one another that they don’t even speak until after, sated and happy in bed or couch or sometimes even on the floor if it’s been more than 5 days. Whenever he remembers that, he isn’t jealous anymore, because he’s the luckiest man in the world, and Magnus reminds him of that every moment they're together. 

Feeling himself really wake up, one part more than the others, Alec tries to calm his blush. Just because he isn’t a virgin, doesn’t mean he doesn’t easily blush anymore, something Magnus takes great pleasure in. “ _Red really is your color darling._ ” Is something he’s heard more than once and he would never admit it, but he doesn’t mind it as much as he acts like he does. Seeing Magnus' smile whenever he splutters or blushes somehow always makes it okay. 

After a few seconds he finally get’s his arousal under control, and Alec _feels_ more than he sees Magnus wake up. The magical man briefly tightens his arm around Alec's torso, before scrunching his nose, which tickles, _always_ tickles, and Alec bites his lip from making a sound. Then his eyes blink ever so slowly awake, unfortunately, Alec can’t actually _see_ this but he feels the slightly smaller man’s soft eyelashes on his chest, brushing back and forth quickly for a moment before stopping.  
There isn’t a word for how amazing Alec feels for knowing the exact moment when Magnus realizes how he’s sleeping. He smiles into the soft skin on Alec's chest before placing a soft kiss right over his heart, then he turns around to face his lover, stretching like a cat in the process before putting his head back on Alec’s chest, golden cat eyes meeting hazel. Another thing Alec loves about these mornings, Magnus is always so relaxed and comfortable, letting his guards down and showing his beautiful eyes just as they are, they never fail to take Alec's breath away...  
“Morning.” Magnus murmurs, raspy voice that never fails to leave a shiver down Alec’s spine, he smiles. “Morning.” Alec whispers back, still smiling, Magnus smiles tiredly back, relaxed and carefree like only Alec gets to see him. They stay like that for a bit just looking at each other, memorizing every feature, every sleepy trace on the others face. Perfectly content to stay like this for the moment, simply enjoying the other’s company and warmth. 

Eventually Magnus is the first to break the calm bubble they got themselves in. “ _What time is it_?” he murmurs, mouth half smothered on Alec’s chest and Alec chuckles before turning to look. “ _05:40_ ” he smiles at Magnus disbelieving face. “ _I’m up before the alarm?_ ” “ _Seems like it._ ” Somehow Magnus always looks so young when he smiles, the worries and stress of being hundreds of years old melt away to show the most beautiful smile Alec has ever seen. “ _You’re so beautiful._ ” He whispers and cards his hand through Magnus’ hair, loving the soft feeling of it product-free. 

“ _Mmm, always such a flatterer in the morning Alexander._ ” Magnus purrs and starts moving, Alec is about to complain that they don’t have to get up yet when Magnus straddles his waist. “ _Now, my gorgeous shadowhunter. I have hmmm, 17 minutes before the day calls you away from me. How do you suggest we spend it_?” He smirks and sinfully rolls his hips, clear on his intent. “ _I have an idea_ ” Alec moans and flips them over, much to his boyfriend's delight, “ _show me what you got darling_ " he winks teasingly and gets a low growl in respond as Alec kisses his way down his lover's chest, determined to make the most out of the time they have left. 

And if they end up being half an hour late to both their meetings, people at least have the decency not to comment on how utterly disheveled they both look, with the exceptions of Jace and Izzy, to Alec that just makes it even more worth it...

Mornings have always been Alec’s favorite time of day, and with Magnus they’re ten times better…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love any kind of feedback for future improvement or if you just enjoyed it or if you didn't for that matter, it would mean a lot to me to know what you think! :) 
> 
> If you read my last fic, I'm happy to say I am working on another part for it which hopefully will be posted soon. :)


End file.
